narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Ist die Story in der Serie identisch mit den Mangas?
Ich kenne die Mangas nicht. Mich interessiert, ob die Serie den Mangas genau folgt oder weicht die Serie eventuell ab? Und stimmt es, dass die Mangas bald am Ende sind? Und falls ja wie lange dauert es denn dann bis man die Serie bis zum Ende schauen kann? Wie weit hängt die Serie denn hinter den Mangas zurück? Der Anime folgt im großen und ganzen den Manga. Hier und da mag es kleinere Unterschiede geben, aber die fallen höchstens beim genauen Hinsehen auf. Allerdings ist der Anime in die Länge gezogen. Um den Manga nicht zu überholen wurden hier und da Zusatzepisoden eingebracht, die für die Story an sich völlig überflüssig sind, aber eben den Abstand zwischen Manga und Anime vergrößern (Filler Episoden). Ob der Manga in naher Zeit zu Ende geht ist noch nicht sicher geklärt, im Moment scheint sich die Story dem Ende zu neigen, aber inwieweit Kishi da noch mehr bringt, ist nicht definitiv zu beantworten. Der Anime, zumindest der original japanische, scheint relativ nahe am Manga zu sein...aber wie lange der mit Filler noch gestreckt wird, ist auch schwer vorherzusehen. Ich denke aber, dass er etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Ende des Mangas ebenfalls abgeschlossen sein dürfte. MfG Tobi88.68.100.78 21:17, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, ich hab gesehen, dass es derzeit schon 16 Anime Staffeln gibt. In Deutschland geht es aber nur bis Staffel 12.1. Ich hab auch gelesen, dass es nicht mal sicher ist, ob neue deutsche Staffel kommen werden wegen der Synchro. Das regt mich echt auf. Was ist denn wenn irgendwann einfach Schluss ist mit den deutschen Staffeln? Und selbst wenn neue Staffeln kommen wie lange dauert es denn bis die den Zeitunterschied aufholen? Angenommen pro Jahr kommt 1 deutsche Staffel raus dann hängt man ja locker 3-4 Jahre hinterher! Das heißt selbst wenn in Japan das Anime zu Ende geht muss man hier noch viele Jahre warten, um das Ende hier auch zu sehen. Welche Alternativen gibt es denn? Ich glaube die amerikanischen Versionen von Shippuden sind mehr up to date, die hängen nicht so hinterher. Aber die sind auch sehr teuer und irgendwie haben die auch ein anderes System. Da gibts keine Staffeln sondern Sets was total unübersichtlich ist. Die sind bei Set 20 derzeit. Also ist 1 Set weniger als 1 dt. Staffel. Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit der deutschen Version weitergeht...aber die Folgen die ich gesehen habe, fand ich von der Synchro wirklich nicht berauschend. Was das angeht, finde ich persönlich, ist One Piece bedeutend besser. Die beste Synchro hat imo das japanische Original und ich denke, dass sehr viele die sich den Anime anschauen auf eben das Original mit englischem, evtl. deutschem Untertitel zurückgreifen. Falls du weiterhin den deutschen Anime supporten willst, was ich dir hoch anrechne, dann bleibt dir wohl nicht viel anders über als zu warten und zu schauen ob und wie bei Viva oder Pro7 Maxx neue Folgen veröffentlicht werden. Ein Import der englischen Staffeln lohnt sich in meinen Augen nicht...das wäre preislich auch wirklich happig. MfG Tobi94.219.116.56 15:19, 29. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wie schnell sind denn die neusten Folgen verfügbar? Also wenn die neu in Japan laufen ab wann findet man die dann online mit Untertitel? Ist da eine große Zeitspanne dazwischen? :Neue Folgen kommen immer donnerstags gegen 16:00 Uhr unserer Zeit raus. Wie viel vorher die in Japan erscheinen, weiß ich nicht. Aber mehr als ne Stunde liegt da bestimmt nicht dazwischen ;) --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 12:40, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Und wo genau kommen die Donnerstags um 16 Uhr raus? :Es gibt verschiedene Seiten, ich schaue Naruto immer auf "animeultima.tv". Es gibt da aber noch einige weitere... Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 06:49, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC)